As known, conventional plastic pallets are integrally formed. To manufacture plastic pallets with different sizes, molds with different sizes have to be used. However, the molds are quite expensive. In addition, the conventional plastic pallet might be useless when being damaged, even if only a small piece of the pallet is missing.